Conventional methods of using a tufting creel involve manual loading and delivery of yarn packages or stalk subassemblies to a desired location. Such operations are time consuming and labor intensive. Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for systems and methods that reduce the inefficiencies associated with such manual loading and delivery operations.